The existing TENS/EMS (TENS represents the physical therapy instrument that relieves pain; the EMS represents the muscle stimulator used for training and rehabilitation) unit usually transmits the stimulation from the control unit to the conductive pads attached to the body skin. In order to enhance the effectiveness of pain relieving and muscle training, the heating function is added to the conductive pad. The principle is the heat increases the blood circulation through the conductive pad attached to the body area. The addition of the heating function greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the conductive pad, and the cost for such a conductive pad is relatively high. In addition, in order to cooperate with the heating function, the conductive pad needs to be equipped with additional power supply, such as a large capacity battery and an AC adapter. This further increases the user's economic burden, and may not be good for the promotion and popularization of such a conductive pad with heat.
China Patent Document No. CN205672354U disclosed a stimulation and heating integrated physiotherapy instrument on Nov. 9, 2016, which specifically disclosed a control unit for providing a stimulation output, a power source for providing the heating energy, and a conductive pad comprising a heat generating sheet for heating and an electrode layer for stimulation. The heat generating element and the stimulation layer are fixed to the conductive pad. This structure has the above-mentioned high cost and complicated structure, and therefore, it may be necessary to make further improvement.